Almost Wrecked
by curly xox
Summary: Setelah selingkuh, Sasuke melamar Hinata? What the heck! / "Aku tidak sudi menikahimu, Bajingan!" / RnR?


**Almost Wrecked**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: drama, romance, drama**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje, too much drama**

 **Don't like, don't read, seriously.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Sasuke dan kelelahan di wajahnya. _Outfit_ mahal yang dibeli ibunya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun tidak dapat menyembunyikan semangatnya yang patah. Dia mengambil langkah lunglai menuju sofa dan segera mengempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Kepalanya dia letakkan di lengan sofa yang menghadap pintu dan kakinya di lengan sofa yang lain. Matanya terpejam dengan dahi mengkerut; napasnya terdengar berat. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk menutupi matanya.

Semuanya berputar kembali. Dia yang lelah dan jenuh dengan pekerjaan di kantor mencari pelarian di sebuah pub tak jauh dari kantornya. Di tengah kemabukannya, ia dimanfaatkan salah satu wanita jalang di sana untuk _one night stand_. Paginya dia bersikap biasa, berusaha menutupi semampunya, tapi rumor tentang perempuan yang lebih hebat dari agen FBI benar adanya. Sore tadi kekasihnya datang, memporak-porandakan kantornya lalu keluar setelah memberikan tamparan keras di pipi kanannya. Dia mengejar kekasihnya hanya untuk menerima kata 'putus' di hadapan semua karyawan kantornya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napas berat. Dia bodoh, dia mengakuinya, dan sekarang putus asa. Dia bangkit berdiri tak lama kemudian, berjalan ke kamar dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kain beludru warna biru dari laci nakasnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kotak tersebut, merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika saja…

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai.

Kotak kecil tersebut dia letakkan begitu saja di tempat tidur; berdiam diri sambil menatap sendu.

Pintu depannya diketuk, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatap jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam sebelas. Dia mengambil sebuah tongkat _baseball_ ; mengantisipasi orang yang menunggunya di luar merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang disewa mantan kekasihnya. Ketukan terdengar kembali, kali ini lebih keras dan terburu-buru. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat _baseball-_ nya.

"Pengecut! Buka pintunya!"

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar suara yang familiar. Kakinya segera melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat. "Hina—"

Pukulan keras tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya. Ia meringis kesakitan, memegang pelipis kirinya yang basah karena darah. Belum sempat berdiri, pukulan lain menghantamnya di tempat yang sama. Kali ini dia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang belipat ganda di kepalanya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri, lalu menahan tangan Hinata yang sudah siap memberinya pukulan ketiga. "Cukup!"

Hinata menarik kasar tangan kanannya yang ditahan Sasuke. Hal itu membuat cengkraman Sasuke mengerat, menyebabkan tongkat terlepas dari genggamannya. "Sakit!" serunya, masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau kira aku tidak?!" bentak Sasuke. Dia menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menendang tongkat _baseball_ miliknya keluar, lalu mengunci pintunya. Pandangannya mengabur karena terlalu banyak bergerak. Dia sedikit terhuyung, tapi berhasil menguasai dirinya setelah menambah tekanan pada tangan kanan Hinata.

"Sasuke, lepas!" Kali ini Hinata berteriak. Tangannya benar-benar kesakitan sekarang.

Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, Sasuke mendorong Hinata menuju sofa. Tangan kirinya masih kokoh mencengkeram tangan Hinata, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka dasinya. Setelah dasinya terlepas, ia mengikatnya pada kedua tangan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas!" Hinata kembali berseru sambil berusaha menarik lepas kedua tangannya yang berusaha diikat Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke tetap diam, mengerahkan semua fokusnya pada ikatan yang berusaha ia buat di tangan Hinata. Setelah memastikan ikatannya cukup kuat, ia menarik Hinata menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya di sana.

"Hey!" satu seruan kembali terdengar sebelum pintu mulai digedor-gedor dengan brutal. "Sasuke!"

Pria bersurai hitam itu menyisir rambutnya sambil bersandar di tembok samping pintu kamarnya. Teriakan Hinata masih terdengar, lalu sunyi, kemudian berbagai macam umpatan frustasi dikeluarkan gadis itu saat tidak berhasil membuka ikatan tangannya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, memijat-mijat keningnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Matanya tertutup sembari menunggu mantan kekasihnya tenang. Setelah suara di dalam kamar menghilang, ia bangkit berdiri untuk membersihkan lukanya.

.

Hinata mengembuskan napas lalu mendudukkan diri di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di rangka tempat tidur. Dia menangis dalam diam, emosinya bercampur aduk; marah, kecewa, kemudian murka terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak rela melepaskan pria itu. Setelah memutuskan Sasuke sore tadi, dia menangis tersedu-sedu di kamarnya. Dia menyesal memutuskan Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak mau kembali menjalin hubungan dengan pria tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba rasa cemburu menggerogoti hatinya kala memikirkan kemungkinan Sasuke akan dengan mudah menggantikannya.

Dengan pemikiran dangkal tersebut, dia mengambil tongkat kayu dengan permukaan kasar di gudang belakang rumahnya dan langsung tancap gas menuju apartemen Sasuke. Jika dia tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke, orang lain pun tidak.

Hinata kembali mengembuskan napasnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar, merenungi dirinya yang menjadi psikopat beberapa jam terakhir. "Uchiha sialan," umpatnya pelan. Tangannya mengusap air mata di pipinya, lalu kembali diam untuk menenangkan diri dan memikirkan semua yang terjadi dua hari ini.

Kemarin malam ponsel Sasuke tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali. Hinata tanpa ragu dan curiga sedikitpun berpikir mungkin saja Sasuke terlalu sibuk dan tidak menyadari ponselnya sudah kehabisan daya. Dengan pemikiran naïf tersebut, Hinata tidur dengan tenang dan berdoa agar Sasuke tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dalam pekerjaannya.

Pagi hari setelah sarapan Sasuke meneleponnya untuk meminta maaf karena kemarin dirinya ketiduran dan tidak sempat mengabari. Hinata maklum dan berkata itu bukan masalah. Namun getaran suara Sasuke yang tidak biasa membuat Hinata mempertahankan kesunyian selama Sasuke berbicara. Dia membalas seadanya, bertanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan memancing, seperti pekerjaan apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan semalam atau jam berapa dia pulang ke rumah. Dan semuanya Hinata tanyakan dengan lembut, tapi dibalas Sasuke dengan jawaban gusar.

Setelah memperoleh beberapa informasi, Hinata menelepon Kiba, temannya yang bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke. Dia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sama seperti yang ia tanyakan pada Sasuke, dan menemukan ketidakcocokan cerita kedua belah pihak. Kiba bilang dia sempat melihat Sasuke keluar gedung sekitar jam sepuluh lewat, dan sempat mendengar salah satu rekan kerjanya bercerita tentang dirinya yang bertemu dengan Sasuke di sebuah pub semalam, padahal Sasuke bilang dia pulang awal karena merasa tidak enak badan dan langsung menuju apartemen.

Kiba yang lupa nama pub tersebut tidak menjadi masalah bagi Hinata. Dia segera mandi, lalu berkendara ke sebuah pub malam tidak jauh dari kantor Sasuke. Pubnya masih tutup, tapi berkat kartu member milik Neji yang ia curi tadi, akses masuk dengan mudah diperolehnya.

Hinata meminta beberapa informasi dari seorang bartender yang sedang beres-beres. Si bartender berkata ingatannya tidak begitu kuat jika menyangkut masalah rupa seseorang, jadi tidak bisa membantu banyak. Tapi dia memberitahu tentang sebuah kafe yang dijadikan wanita-wanita malam di sini tempat untuk sarapan bersama. Mungkin saja Hinata dapat memperoleh informasi yang dibutuhkannya di sana. Hinata berterimakasih, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kafe yang disebutkan tadi.

Kafe tersebut cukup ramai. Di pojok dekat dapur, ada sekumpulan wanita yang sedang asyik bercerita dengan suara besar dan mengganggu. Hinata memerhatikan sekeliling sebelum memantapkan langkah untuk duduk di meja sebelah mereka. Para wanita tersebut manatapnya aneh, tapi kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata menunggu cukup lama di sana. Kebetulan membawa laptop, dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sembari memasang telinganya baik-baik. Setengah jam kemudian, setelah beberapa makanan dan minuman yang tidak begitu lezat dan mengenyangkan, pengorbanannya terbayar. Wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan aksen Prancis di kata-kata tertentu bercerita tentang pengalaman liarnya bersama seorang pria yang ciri-cirinya persis seperti Sasuke.

Hinata menggeram dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan berpura-pura menghubungi seseorang, lalu berlagak melupakan sesuatu dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya menuju mobil. Dia agak bersyukur para wanita tadi tidak terlalu memusingkan akting kecilnya.

Di mobil, dia menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian wanita pirang tadi keluar bersama teman-temannya. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki kendaraan masing-masing, termasuk si pirang, sedangkan yang lain sepertinya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju halte bus yang tidak begitu jauh dari kafe.

Hinata mengikuti mobil si pirang, dan setelah berkendara cukup lama, mobil si pirang berhenti di sebuah café lain, membuat Hinata mempertanyakan dari mana sumber energi si pirang yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Dia membayar seorang pria hidung belang untuk menanyakan nama si pirang, dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Hinata segera tancap gas menuju kantornya.

Bosnya yang hobi terlambat menyelamatkan Hinata. Mendekati sore, dia meminta izin pulang lebih awal karena ingin mengurus sesuatu. Setelah pulang ke rumah untuk ganti baju, dia datang ke pub yang masih tutup, tapi beberapa pekerja sudah mulai berdatangan, termasuk si pirang.

Dia mencegat si pirang, memastikan namanya, melangsungkan interogasi singkat, hampir terlibat perkelahian, lalu pergi ke kantor Sasuke, mengacaukan ruangannya, menampar, memutuskannya di hadapan orang banyak, kemudian pulang, menangis, ke apartemen Sasuke, melakukan pencobaan pembunuhan, dan sekarang menjadi tahanan.

Hinata menghela napas lelah. Memikirkan semuanya kembali membuat dirinya sedih. Memikirkan Sasuke yang menikmati tubuh wanita lain, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah berakhir, dan memikirkan dirinya yang berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak dapat dia kenali.

Dia kembali menangis, kali ini bukan karena marah atau kecewa, dia hanya ingin melepaskan beban di pundaknya yang tak dapat dia pikul lagi. Dia terlalu sering merasakan sakit yang sama, dan untuk sekarang, dia merasa tak mampu lagi.

.

Sasuke melepaskan jas dan kemejanya kemudian melemparnya ke sofa dengan sembarang. Tubuh kekarnya yang atletis dia pamerkan ke jalanan Tokyo yang padat. Seandainya dia perokok, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghirup tembakau tersebut. Tapi merokok terlalu rendah baginya, hanya untuk orang-orang tidak berkelas.

Lukanya sudah dia bersihkan seadanya. Apartemennya menjadi sunyi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Hinata lakukan di kamarnya, dan belum berniat mencari tahu. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut, belum siap menerima serangan lain.

Angin malam berembus pelan membelai kulit Sasuke yang terekspos. Samar-samar terdengar suara nyanyian setelah kesunyian yang cukup lama. Sasuke beranjak dari jendela menuju kamarnya yang menjadi sumber suara. Dia duduk, bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dan menutup mata.

"…and when we're bored we play in the woods. Always on the run from Captain Hook. 'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me. Away from all of reality."

Lagu itu dinyanyikan Hinata dengan suara lemah diselingi beberapa isak tangis. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum suara lirihnya kembali terdengar, "'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me." Suaranya pecah di lirik terakhir, kemudian jeda yang tidak begitu lama diisi dengan isak tangisnya yang samar-samar. "Away from this," kemudian jeda lagi, agak panjang seolah jeda tersebut digunakan untuk menjaga tempo karena kekosongan satu kata yang sengaja ia hilangkan, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih lirih dan terdengar sangat putus asa, "…reality."

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke pelan.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, isak tangisnya juga ia redam, sehingga hanya sunyi yang membalas Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia tahu dia pantas menerima perlakuan kasar Hinata, dan tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukan Hinata seperti ini. Matanya terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, lalu dia berdiri. Mendorong pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan hanya untuk menemukan Hinata yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada rangka tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih terikat kuat. Kepalanya yang dia istirahatkan di atas kedua lututnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lelah.

Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah.

Dia melangkah mendekati Hinata, berlutut di hadapannya, kemudian melepaskan ikatan tangannya pelan-pelan. Dia menunggu reaksi Hinata. Setelah tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat kepala Hinata.

"Hey," sapanya lirih setelah menangkap kedua bola mata Hinata yang menatapnya sedih. Sasuke mengembuskan napas berat sebelum kembali membuka suara, "Aku—"

"Aku mau pulang," potong Hinata. Matanya menatap lantai, menghindari oniks Sasuke. "Aku… Lebih baik begitu."

"Hinata, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik." Sasuke menahan pergerakan Hinata, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf. Aku—aku benar-benar mabuk tadi malam, dan aku tidak bermaksud membela diri karena aku tahu keputusanku untuk pergi ke pub sudah salah, semuanya salahku. Aku bodoh, Hinata, aku—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Sasuke." Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau berbohong padaku, bahkan tidak berusaha mengejarku setelah aku memutuskanmu. Kau tidak datang ke rumah, malah aku yang mendatangimu. Aku terlalu berlebihan, dan mengakhiri semuanya adalah keputusan yang bijak."

Sasuke mengembuskan napas. Matanya melirik sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak mengejar gadis itu karena berpikir mungkin Hinata butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Dia serius dengan Hinata, dia mencintainya, dan sudah siap menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan gadis itu sebagai pendampingnya.

Dia tidak akan melepaskan Hinatanya.

"Aku tidak mau kita berakhir, Hinata," Sasuke berujar pelan. "Mengakhiri semuanya bukan jalan terakhir, kita bisa memperbaikinya."

"Kau pikir aku mau? Mengakhiri semuanya? Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan ini semua seharusnya kau memikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu, Uchiha!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku bodoh, Hinata." Sasuke menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, sedikit meringis ketika merasakan kulit di sekitar lukanya sedikit tertarik. "Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Hinata mendengus dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan remeh. "Janji? Janji dibuat untuk diingkari." Dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Biar kuberitahu sesuatu, Uchiha, kau bukan orang pertama yang selingkuh dariku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian inginkan! Kalian mau kebebasan? Kuberikan! Kalian mau perhatian? Kuberikan!

"Aku selalu setia, dan dengan bodohnya berpikir kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama! Dan kau bilang kau bodoh? Haha, aku lebih bodoh, Uchiha. Aku lebih bodoh karena aku berpikir kalian semua berbeda. Tidak. Aku sangat bodoh karena berpikir _kau_ berbeda."

Hinata mengusap kasar air mata yang keluar tanpa izinnya, kemudian melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Dia memutar kenop pintu, lalu merasa kepalanya hampir meledak setelah menyadari pintu tersebut terkunci. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum berbalik; tidak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau kita berakhir, Hinata." Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah kotak kecil berlapis beludru biru, dan setelah tatapan Hinata terpaku pada kotak tersebut, dia membukanya; menampilkan cincin emas dengan bandul berlian yang menjadi silau karena pantulan cahaya lampu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Setelah selingkuh, Sasuke ingin melamarnya? Cih!

"Aku tidak sudi menikahimu, Bajingan!"

Sasuke meringis mendengar perkataan Hinata sebelum melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Dia mengambil cincin tersebut, membuang kotaknya sembarang, lalu mengangkat cincin itu sejajar mata Hinata. "Kesempatan kedua, Hinata. Berikan aku kesempatan kedua dan aku akan memberikanmu segalanya."

Kalimat murahan tersebut mengundang senyum miris dari Hinata. "Tidak butuh, aku bisa meraihnya sendiri. Sekarang buka pintunya."

Sasuke geram, dia ingin mengacak kasar rambutnya, tapi sadar robekan di pelipisnya belum tertutup. Sebagai gantinya, dia meraih tangan kiri Hinata kasar, lalu memakaikan cincin tersebut secara paksa. "Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu, Hinata! Buat aku melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa memercayai kata-kataku!"

"Sayangnya, Sasuke, aku tidak mau percaya lagi padamu." Hinata menatap cincin di jari manisnya dengan sendu. Cincin tersebut adalah cincin impiannya. Dia jatuh cinta pada cincin tersebut sejak pertama kali melihatnya pada suatu pameran di Jerman. Tapi sayangnya cincin tersebut tidak bisa menjadi miliknya. Dia akan membuat Sasuke menjadi yang terakhir. Drama perselingkuhan dan krisis kepercayaan yang mewarnai hidupnya harus berakhir di sini. "Lepaskan aku, ya?" pintanya lemah.

Sasuke memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Matanya mengabur karena air mata yang ia tidak tahu dapat ia hasilkan. Sasuke merasakan tangannya digenggam Hinata, lalu merasa sebuah benda dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Hinata mengembalikan cincinnya. Hinata menolak lamarannya. Kemudian kunci di kantong celananya diambil, menyebabkan beban kantongnya menghilang.

Hinata membuka pintu, mengembuskan napas berat ketika kakinya sudah keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, kemudian berdiam diri, berusaha membujuk hatinya agar ikut melangkah keluar.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, hanya kau yang berusaha memperbaikinya. Mungkin kau memang pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Tapi," Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "aku rasa aku tidak bisa." Tubuhnya menunduk untuk mengambil tongkat kayunya di lantai. Dia berbalik, memasang senyum sedih yang menyiratkan perpisahan. "Selamat tinggal," ujarnya sebelum kembali berbalik dan melangkah.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal. Dia diam sebentar, dan waktu tiba-tiba berjalan lambat, seolah memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir.

Bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum manis dengan gaun putihnya di altar perlahan mengabur, dan jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat karenanya. Tidak! Dia tidak mau! Sebut saja dia tidak punya harga diri sekarang, tapi bahkan harga dirinya tidak sebanding dengan Hinata.

Hinata yang menyayanginya. Hinata yang mengerti dirinya. Hinata yang sabar menghadapinya. Hinata yang selalu dewasa dengan pemikiran luasnya, Hinata yang tak pernah meninggalkannya, Hinata yang penuh dengan semangat, Hinata yang setia, Hinata yang mencintainya, Hinata yang kecewa, Hinata yang marah, Hinata yang memukulnya dengan tongkat kayu, Hinata yang menangis, Hinata yang sedih.

Hinatanya.

Yang Sasuke tahu selanjutnya, ia berlari, mengejar bayangan yang semakin kabur, namun perlahan kembali jelas ketika Hinata semakin dekat. Sebelum Hinata sempat memencet tombol lift, ia menahan lengan gadis itu, memutarnya, dan menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan leher Hinata sambil terus mengatakan, "Jangan pergi," berulang kali.

Hinata diam, tidak memprediksikan tindakan Sasuke. Ia mendengar Sasuke mengulang-ulang sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "A-apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, Hinata. Jangan pergi," pintanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya kembali. "Dengar, Hinata, aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mereka, walaupun aku sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Aku bodoh, Hinata, tapi aku tidak mau menjadi lebih bodoh dengan berdiam diri saat kau pergi menjauh. Aku salah karena tidak langsung jujur padamu, malah berusaha menyembunyikannya. Aku takut kejujuranku membuat hubungan kita berakhir, tapi ternyata berbohong juga bukan jalan keluarnya. Kalau kau belum puas memukulku, pukul aku lagi, lampiaskan semuanya padaku. Sekarang. Kita akhiri semua di sini, dan kita mulai kembali di sini."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak mau membunuhmu, Key."

Sasuke merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa mendengar Hinata kembali menggunakan panggilan sayangnya. "Kau akan membunuhku kalau kau pergi, Hinata."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan memaksa gadis itu membalas tatapannya. "Kumohon."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menyandarkannya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia melepas tongkat kayu dari tangannya kemudian memeluk Sasuke, yang segera dibalas dengan pelukan yang lebih erat. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, mengundang senyum lega dari Sasuke.

Dia masih butuh waktu, tapi Sasuke beruntung dia sangat mencintai pria itu sehingga waktu yang dia butuhkan mungkin tidak lama. "Sasuke," panggilnya tak lama kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak pakai baju."

"Hm."

Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang dibalas Sasuke dengan gumaman rendah, "Nanti saja, Hinata."

Hinata mengembuskan napas.

"Mau pakai cincinnya sekarang?"

Sekarang Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Kau serius?"

"Tidak pernah seserius ini." Sasuke merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil cincin yang ia simpan sebelum berlari mengejar Hinata. "Kali ini jangan dilepas," katanya sembari memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis Hinata.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan dilamar seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak bertanya, atau berlutut, atau memakai baju."

"Cerewet." Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ , membuat Hinata memekik kecil dan refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Key!"

"Kau harus mengobati lukaku," kata Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Jujur saja, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menutup pintu dengan kakinya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu?"

"Nanti saja." Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di tempat tidur, lalu berbalik untuk menutup pintu kamar.

"Kupikir kita akan membersihkan lukamu?" Hinata memandang Sasuke heran.

"Nanti saja," balasnya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Hinata. Bibirnya segera mengunci bibir Hinata sebelum Hinata kembali bersuara. Ciumannya semakin dalam, dan semakin panas. Kemudian ia melepas ciumannya, bangkit berdiri untuk mematikan lampu, sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktvitasnya.

 **.**

 **End**

 **Song credit: Lost Boy – Ruth B.**

 **.**

 _ **What are thooooseee?**_ **#okoyestyle**

 **Quick information!**

 **TB sedang direvisi. Setelah hiatus dalam waktu yang lama, saya mulai lupa dengan detail-detail penting dalam cerita saya. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk membaca ulang dari awal. Di chapter-chapter awal masih banyak kesalahan penulisan, jadi saya pikir TB direvisi dulu lah, terus nanti saya republish yang baru bersamaan dengan chapter lanjutan, hehehe.**

 **Russia so pasti akan lanjut juga, secara tuh fanfic satu-satunya tempat di mana saya bisa mengeluarkan semua sisi humor saya, haha.**

 **Saya lagi nulis fic multichap SasuHina #yay Tapi tenang, gak bakal saya publish sebelum selesai saya tulis. #learnfromthepast**

 **Semua yang saya tulis di atas tidak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat. Sebagai author, saya sekarang lagi tertarik banget nulis SasuHina dan kurang mood dengan GaaHina (peace). Sebagai manusia biasa, saya punya kehidupan lain selain menulis. Dan sebagai pembaca, saya kesal liat cerita yang saya baca belum selesai, dan tambah kesal karena cerita itu harus saya yang selesaiin, dan itu memotivasi saya untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah saya mulai #ea**

 **Anyway, cerita ini gaje banget, I know. I just need some distractions from my busy life.**

 **Dan akhir kata, thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to like and subscribe—eh, salah tempat. Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy this gaje story haha. Love you, guys!**

 **P.S. Don't ask for a sequel.**

 **P.S.S. Jangan menagih apapun di kolom review, please #sujud**

 **P.S.S.S. Buat ketelan, Nana, dan Guest yang nemu review saya di Level Up, why? Anyway, this story dedicated for the three of you, cause you guys are both lovely and annoying, and I love you so much muaah**

 **P.S.S.S.S. Don't judge me, okay, I'm fragile #plak**

.

Omake

Ketukan pintu yang awalnya pelan, semakin keras, dan akhirnya berhasil membangunkan Sasuke. Pria berambut emo itu bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil kimono tidur di gantungan, sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

Walaupun memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar yang serta-merta membuat saldo rekeningnya membuat siapapun tergiur, Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir untuk membeli sebuah apartemen mewah, atau bahkan _penthouse_. Ia lebih menyukai kesederhanaan, Hinata lebih tepatnya, tapi toh pada akhirnya mereka akan menjadi satu jadi tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Ia tidak menyukai bel. Suara ketukan yang konvensional lebih ramah di telinganya daripada suara bel yang merusak gendang telinganya.

Pintu yang tidak ia kunci itu mengayun terbuka, menampilkan Hiruzen, tetangganya, dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya. "Pagi, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menatap pria tua di hadapannya bingung. "Pagi," balasnya. "Ada perlu apa? Dan panggil saja Sasuke, Anda lebih tua dariku."

"Tidak masalah, sebenarnya," kata Hiruzen sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Saya hanya ingin bertanya, apa kedua tongkat ini milik Anda? Istri saya berkata mungkin tongkat _baseball_ ini milik Anda—dia pernah melihat Anda meminjamkannya pada seorang pria berambut panjang—eh, apa itu kakakmu?—tapi dia tidak mengenal tongkat kayu yang satu ini."

Sasuke menatap tongkat _baseball-_ nya dan tongkat kayu Hinata dalam diam. "Um, ya," jawabnya, lalu tanpa sadar menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Di situ, Hiruzen menangkap luka Sasuke yang belum mengering. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Uchiha-san? Apa Anda baru saja diserang?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya sambil mengambil kedua tongkat tersebut dari tangan Hiruzen. "Soal penyerang, memang ada, tapi tenang saja, sudah kuselesaikan." Yep, penyerangnya mungkin kesulitan berjalan hari ini.

"Oh, baguslah." Hiruzen mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Maaf mengganggu, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak sama sekali. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, Hiruzen-san." Sasuke mengangguk sekali, kemudian menutup pintu.

Ia menatap kedua tongkat di tangannya dan tersenyum. Mungkin kedua tongkat ini bisa ia jadikan pajangan, bukti sejarah kisah cintanya bersama Hinata yang wajib diwariskan turun-temurun.

 **End**

 **.**

 **You can still fix it, just try it.**

 **Don't walk away, don't end it;**

 **There's still a little hope in this almost wrecked love.**

 **-curly-**


End file.
